Nomor Dua
by z-hard
Summary: Pada hakikatnya, ketika seorang gadis menikah, yang menjadi nomor satu baginya adalah suaminya.


Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali saya menulis fanfic tentang Harry Potter. Saya sudah lama tidak menggeluti Fandom tersebut, maka jika ada kesalahan dalam fanfic kali ini, saya mohon dimaklumi :)

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Ibunda saya yang tercinta (meskipun beliau tidak pernah melirik hal-hal macam begini), lalu Ambu, dan semua perempuan lain yang memiliki anak, khususnya anak gadis. Bagi saya, seorang perempuan baru akan menjadi perempuan sepenuhnya ketika ia berhasil menjadi seorang ibu.

Seperti biasa, penghormatan terbesar saya berikan kepada mereka yang bersedia untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, membaca, atau bahkan sekadar melihat fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segudang karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam di kesempatan khusus ini, hahaha.

* * *

**Nomor Dua**

By : z-hard

Kamu berkali-kali membetulkan posisi jam tanganmu. Entah kenapa, khusus hari ini saja, benda kecil berwarna perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirimu terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali pula telapak tanganmu mengeluarkan keringat, jika tidak memperhitungkan peluh yang membanjiri keningmu. Hari ini tidak panas, ruangan yang kalian sewa juga tidak bisa dibilang sempit untuk merasa sumpek dan pengap, tetapi kamu tidak juga merasa rileks. Aneh sekali, seakan-akan kamu saja yang akan menikah saat ini.

Kalau diingat-ingat pun, ketika Petunia menikah, kamu tidak setegang ini. Mungkin karena calon suami yang ketika itu dibawanya, Dursley, berasal dari _kaum_ yang sama denganmu, sehingga sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan budaya dalam melaksanakan ikatan janji paling sakral ini. Tetapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi alasan—ya ampun, seharusnya kamu sudah terbiasa dengan _mereka_, dengan sihir-sihir ajaibnya, karena bukankah selama tujuh tahun ke belakang kamu bisa bersikap seakan-akan sihir adalah hal yang lumrah ketika menghadapi anak bungsumu?

Anak bungsumu, Lily, peri kecil yang sangat kamu cintai dan kamu banggakan.

Betapa cepat roda-roda waktu bergulir, padahal kamu merasa sepertinya baru kemarin kamu memberikan nama pada bayi mungil yang kaulahirkan sekuat tenaga… sepertinya baru kemarin kamu melerai pertengkaran dua anak gadismu yang memperebutkan boneka hadiah dari nenek… sepertinya baru kemarin kamu melihat senyum lebar Lily-kecil yang menunjukkan surat undangan untuk bisa bersekolah di Hogwarts…

Dan kini, di aula luas yang telah terisi setengahnya oleh manusia-manusia, entah penyihir entah Muggle (istilah bagi mereka yang buta sihir, kamu ingat dulu pernah diberi tahu Lily soal ini), kamu berdiri tegang, dengan gaun terbaikmu, siap menjadi saksi pernikahan anak bungsumu.

* * *

"Selamat, Mrs. Evans! Anak perempuan!" samar-samar kamu mendengar suster berkata, diiringi suara tangisan bayimu. Dengan kesadaran yang tidak lagi penuh, kamu melihat anak keduamu untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika itu pula, kamu merasa rasa sakit dan tenaga yang kamu kerahkan untuk memberinya kesempatan hidup, terbayar sepenuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya kamu kehilangan kesadaran, kamu merekam baik-baik suara tangisan itu di dalam benakmu.

Tiga jam kemudian, kamu tersadar dari tidurmu dan menemukan suami serta anak pertamamu duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Air muka mereka penuh suka cita, dan ketika mereka menyadari bahwa kamu telah membuka mata, suamimu tersenyum lebar sekali, "sudah merasa agak baikan, Sayang?"

"Yeah," kamu tersenyum lemah. Kamu berpindah pandang dari suamimu ke anak pertamamu, "hai Tuney, lelah ya menunggu Mum?" tanyamu dengan nada selembut mungkin, yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Petunia. Kamu melanjutkan, "sudah lihat adikmu?"

Suamimu menggantikannya menjawab, "kami sudah melihatnya. Bayi perempuan yang manis sekali."

"Kamu juga berpikir begitu?" tanyamu retoris.

"Yeah, manis persis ibunya," balas suamimu enteng, seakan-akan kata-katanya tidak membuat pipimu bersemu merah. Ah, justru karena kesantaiannya itu kamu mencintainya.

Kalian kemudian mendiskusikan soal nama, yang kalian putuskan harus berasal dari nama bunga, agar cocok dengan Petunia. Setelah mengeliminasi Dandelion dan Rose, akhirnya keluar Lily sebagai pemenangnya. Kalian menumpahkan segala harapan pada nama itu—ketegaran, keberanian, persahabatan yang abadi. Kamu yakin, anak bungsumu ini, Lily, akan menjadi gadis mengagumkan seperti nama yang dibawanya.

Petang itu, kamu diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk terlepas dari ranjang dan menghampiri Lily di ruang bayi. Dengan suamimu di sampingmu, menggendong Petunia yang sudah tidur dari pukul satu tadi, kamu mengangkat keluar Lily dari boksnya untuk kemudian mengecup keningnya. Ketika itu, kamu merasakan kebanggaan dan rasa syukur yang paling tinggi yang bisa dirasakan oleh seorang wanita.

* * *

"Mum! Coba lihat ini!"

Hari itu hari minggu pagi, ketika langkah-langkah ringan bertubrukan dengan lantai kayu rumahmu, sangat cepat dan tidak sabaran. Suaranya menuju dapur—tempat di mana kamu berada sekarang, menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa.

Pemilik langkah itu, Lily, terengah-engah ketika akhirnya mencapai pintu dapur. Napasnya memburu, tetapi juga lega, seakan-akan baru lolos dari kejaran anjing milik tetangga sebelah. Ketika kamu menghampirinya dan berlutut agar tinggimu sama dengannya, Lily tersenyum sangat lebar. Tidak ada yang bisa menutupi kegembiraan yang kini terlukis nyata di wajahnya. Bahkan kalau saja ketika itu tak sengaja ada panci yang menimpa kepalanya, kamu yakin senyumnya tidak akan terhapus begitu saja.

"Coba lihat ini, Mum!" ulang anakmu kelewat semangat, sama sekali tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk bertanya. Dengan gesit Lily menunjukkan sebuah amplop besar yang disegel—segel dengan lambang yang belum pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya. Kamu menerimanya dengan tanda tanya besar, dan sebelum kamu bisa mengungkapkan kalimat tanya, anakmu itu sudah berseru, "kata surat itu, aku diundang bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts!"

Sejujurnya, kamu tidak begitu mengerti. Puluhan tahun kamu hidup sebagai manusia normal, dengan keyakinan bahwa sesuatu yang 'ajaib' hanya terjadi di dalam dongeng saja. Kalau tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan kenyataan seperti ini, kamu juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apakah kamu harus menghancurkan senyum anakmu dengan mengatakan bahwa surat itu hanya surat iseng? Ataukah kamu harus mengalah dan akhirnya percaya bahwa sihir adalah suatu eksistensi besar yang tidak pernah kamu ketahui sebelumnya?

Ah, sebenarnya jawaban itu sendiri sudah ada di dalam hatimu sejak dulu. Bagimu kebahagiaan anak-anakmu adalah segalanya. Kalau memang demikian, mengapa kamu harus ragu? Kenapa kamu membiarkan ada pilihan di dalam benakmu? Bukankah segalanya sudah jelas, kebahagiaan anakmu adalah ketercapaian tujuan hidupmu. Keberadaanmu ada untuk mereka.

Maka, kamu memeluk Lily erat. Kamu berseru memanggil suamimu dan anak sulungmu, menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada semuanya. Kemudian kamu mengumumkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesial dan kalian akan menghabiskan malam ini di sebuah restoran mewah—yang tentu saja disambut suka cita oleh suamimu, karena katanya, kamu terkadang terlampau ketat kalau sudah menyinggung urusan anggaran rumah tangga. Lily mengecup pipimu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, entah terima kasih untuk apa. Yang jelas, kamu sama sekali tidak ingin kehangatan keluargamu ini padam.

Lagipula, bukankah menurutmu sihir itu cukup menarik juga?

* * *

Kamu mengetuk pintu kamar yang dicat bewarna putih itu. Gantungan kayu dengan hiasan bunga bertuliskan 'Lily' beresonansi dengan pintu ketika kamu melakukannya.

"Lily, boleh Mum masuk?"

Kamu menerima keheningan sebagai jawabannya. Namun kamu menganggap itu adalah permisi untukmu masuk ke dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kamu melangkah ke dalam ruangan sembilan meter persegi itu dan menemukan anak bungsumu yang kini berumur dua belas tahun, terduduk di ranjang sambil memeluk guling. Rambut panjangnya yang merah menyala menjuntai di kanan-kiri wajahnya, membingkai ekspresinya yang bersungut-sungut.

"Sayang," kamu duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyelitkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Sekarang kan sedang libur musim panas, cerialah sedikit."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Lily membalas, "Tuney membenciku, Mum!"

Kata-kata itu tak disangka sangat mengiris hatimu, seakan-akan kamu yang dibencinya. "Kenapa berkata seperti itu, Lily? Tidak ada saudari yang membenci saudari lainnya." Ucapmu lembut, meskipun dalam hati kamu bertanya-tanya, apakah kamu gagal menjalankan peranmu sebagai seorang ibu?

"Tetapi—tetapi dia selalu memanggilku 'sinting'!" getaran pada suaranya mulai terbaca. Kalau saja kamu tidak tahu bahwa anakmu yang satu ini sangat tegar, kamu pasti sudah mengira dia akan menangis. "Apa—apa aku tidak usah kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Kamu merangkul pundaknya dengan satu tangan, menyenderkan kepalamu di atas kepalanya, "aduh, aduh, kenapa kamu bisa sampai pada keputusan yang pengecut seperti itu, Sayang? Kamu terdengar seperti mau lari, kau tahu?"

"Tapi, kalau tidak begitu, Petunia akan terus—"

"Dengar, Sayang," kamu memotong kalimat anakmu. "Petunia bersikap seperti itu bukan karena membencimu. Dia hanya iri kamu memiliki bakat sihir dan dia tidak. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia memiliki bakat lain yang sama luar biasanya dengan bakatmu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Lily penasaran, matanya yang berkaca-kaca kini membulat.

Kamu mengedipkan sebelah mata, "bakat untuk membuat anak keluarga Jones terbirit-birit ketika melihatnya?"

Lily tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aduh, Mum! Hahahahaha—ada-ada saja!"

"Loh, betul kan? Anak Mr. Jones itu bukannya paling ditakuti di perumahan ini? Tetapi Petunia bisa membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu hanya dengan membentaknya," kamu melanjutkan, ikut mengikik.

Gadis di dalam pelukanmu belum bisa menghentikan tawanya beberapa saat, sebelum lalu akhirnya berkata, "terima kasih, Mum. Aku tahu bahwa hanya Mum yang bisa menghapuskan perasaan tak enak ini. Mum memang nomor satu!"

"Tentu saja, anakku, tentu saja," kamu membelai rambut merahnya. "Kalau kamu memiliki segala keluh kesah atau masalah, bicarakan saja pada Mum, jangan sungkan!"

Lily tertawa kecil, namun tiga detik berikutnya, tawa itu ia hentikan dengan sangat mendadak, "oh iya, Mum, omong-omong soal masalah, Mum harus tau soal ini!"

Kamu tidak berkata apa-apa dan mempersilakan Lily untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Lily melepaskan rangkulanmu dan kini duduk tegap bersila menghadapmu. Ekspresinya yang dari tadi sedih kini tergantikan oleh kernyitan jengkel. "Di asramaku, Gryffindor, ada anak lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan! Mum harus tahu apa yang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan pada anak-anak sekelas—_memantrai_ mereka! Dia juga sering sekali mengganggu Severus! Argh! Aku benci sekali pada anak itu!"

"Tunggu, tunggu," kamu menghentikan cerita anakmu yang berapi-api. "Kamu belum memberitahu Mum siapa nama anak itu."

"Potter. James Potter," jawabnya singkat sambil mendengus benci. Baru kali ini kamu melihat Lily sebegitu tidak sukanya pada orang lain, biasanya dia selalu ramah dan baik pada siapa saja.

Setelah itu, Lily melanjutkan menumpahkan segala opini negatifnya terhadap bocah itu kepadamu. Rupanya, keluh kesah ini tidak hanya menjadi topik hari ini saja, tetapi juga hari-hari berikutnya, bahkan di tahun-tahun berikutnya—sampai-sampai kalau kamu tidak salah hitung, dalam satu kali liburan musim panas, Lily bisa menghinanya sampai sekitar tiga puluh kali.

Namun entah kenapa kamu merasa, James Potter yang anakmu sering hina ini, akan membawa Lily pergi dari sisimu suatu hari nanti.

* * *

Intuisimu terbukti. Suatu hari di musim panas, ketika Lily baru saja lulus dari tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts, dia muncul di depan pintu rumahmu bersama seorang laki-laki. Lelaki ini memiliki rambut yang mencuat ke segala jurusan, sangat senada dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh kehidupan. Dari caranya nyengir ketika beradu tatap denganmu, kamu bisa menebak bahwa pria ini pasti sosok yang sangat jenaka.

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Evans!" kata lelaki itu, membungkuk penuh gaya, sebelum akhirnya meraih lenganmu dan mengecup punggung tanganmu. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa bertemu dengan Anda!"

Bagai kilat menyambar, Lily memukul bagian belakang kepala laki-laki itu. "Bersikaplah yang _normal_ sedikit, James!" geramnya, kelihatannya malu telah membuat keputusan yang salah untuk mengajak dia yang rupanya adalah James Potter ini menemuimu.

"Ouch!" James mengusap bagian kepala yang baru saja dikeplak Lily. "Pukulanmu memang selalu penuh cinta, Lily-_flower_!"

Dan anakmu memukul lelaki itu lagi sebelum akhirnya kamu mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Dari konversasimu bersama suamimu, Lily, dan James, kalian mendapatkan gambaran jelas mengenai hubungan kedua pemuda-pemudi ini. Rupanya setahun belakangan ini mereka mulai berkencan dan kini James mempertaruhkan seluruh nyalinya untuk melamar gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. Bukan sesuatu yang patut kamu herankan, mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa, kecuali fakta bahwa bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, Lily selalu menceritakan betapa menyebalkan lelaki bernama James Potter ini.

Menurutmu, James sama sekali tidak seburuk yang sering Lily ceritakan dulu. Selera humornya tinggi dan kamu merasa dia akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik—selalu memberikan kehangatan dan keceriaan pada keluarganya nanti. Pancaran matanya ketika mengucapkan nama anakmu selalu penuh cinta, dan kamu yakin, itulah yang membuat Lily sampai meluluhkan hatinya. Ketika kamu mencandainya dengan mengatakan bahwa kamu akan membuat hidupnya tidak tenang jika sampai membuat Lily menangis, dia menjawab, "Anda boleh membawa kepala ini jika itu sampai terjadi!"

Hanya dalam hitungan bulan, tanggal pernikahan mereka telah ditentukan. Kamu bahkan ikut ambil bagian dalam pemilihan tanggal tersebut. Hari-hari menjelang pengikatan janji itu kalian jalani dengan bahagia. Kamu ingat betul perasaan bangga ketika memilihkan gaun pengantin untuk anakmu yang satu itu, dan juga ketika memesankan kue pernikahan dari toko kue paling enak di London. Kamu harus memastikan bahwa anak bungsumu akan menjadi perempuan paling beruntung sedunia di hari pernikahannya nanti.

Malam itu adalah malam sebelum hari pernikahan anak bungsumu.

Dan di malam yang sunyi itu, kamu baru tersadar, bahwa besok adalah hari di mana kamu akan berpisah dengan anak yang paling kamu cintai.

* * *

Kamu berdiri tegang memerhatikan anakmu di depan altar bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. Kamu masih juga berusaha membetulkan posisi jam tanganmu—yang sebetulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan itu—seraya berpikir, mengapa dia bisa sampai memiliki perasaan-perasaan ini? Perasaan tak rela, tak sudi, tak tulus. Perasaan tidak suka ketika kamu harus menyerahkan puterimu ke tangan orang lain. Perasaan, yang mau tidak mau harus kamu akui, bernama _kecemburuan_.

Terkadang kamu terheran-heran sendiri kenapa baru sekarang kausadar keberadaan perasaan ini di dalam hatimu. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama kamu dibenturkan pada kenyataan, bahwa ketika nanti anakmu dan calon suaminya telah mengucapkan janji setia, kamu tak lagi menjadi nomor satu di hati anakmu. Pada hakikatnya, ketika seorang gadis menikah, yang menjadi nomor satu baginya adalah suaminya. Kamu, pada akhirnya, hanya akan menjadi nomor dua.

Ketika anakmu mendapatkan masalah, kamu bukan lagi menjadi tempat baginya untuk mengadu. Ketika anakmu merasakan kebahagiaan, kamu bukan lagi menjadi orang pertama yang dibaginya. Ketika anakmu terjebak di antara dua pilihan, kamu atau suaminya, dia tidak akan pernah memilihmu.

Karena kamu hanya nomor dua.

Tetapi, apakah benar hanya karena itu, kamu sampai hati untuk menghancurkan segala rencana masa depan yang telah anakmu tulis bersama pasangan hidupnya?

Bukankah dulu kamu telah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kamu hidup untuk melihat anak-anakmu bahagia, bahwa eksistensimu ada hanya untuk mereka, bahwa kamu akan tetap menjadikan mereka nomor satu meskipun bagi mereka kamu adalah nomor dua? Lantas, kenapa bisa-bisanya kamu membiarkan dirimu dikuasai perasaan-perasaan itu?

Kamu disadarkan dari lamunanmu oleh suara lonceng yang berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa ikrar ikatan janji telah diucapkan, dan aura khidmat terasa sangat kental ketika itu.

Kamu melihat anakmu berimpitan dengan suamimu, melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah tamu undangan. Serpihan bintang-bintang kecil yang dikeluarkan dari ujung tongkat para penyihir mengguyuri mereka, dan seakan tidak mau kalah, para Muggle menebarkan konfeti ke arah yang sama. Dari sekian banyak kepala yang tertangkap oleh matamu, hal yang paling pertama kamu sadari adalah wajah mereka berdua yang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Segalanya berputar begitu cepat. Kamu melihat puterimu menerobos kerumunan dan berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Lily, yang dulu kamu lahirkan sekuat tenaga, yang dulu kamu belai rambutnya ketika dia merasa gundah, kini berdiri di hadapanmu sebagai manusia dewasa, manusia yang sudah bisa disejajarkan dengan dirimu, sebagai seorang perempuan.

Kamu memindai anakmu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa kaulontarkan ketika itu, "kamu sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu, Sayang."

"Terima kasih, Mum. Terima kasih." Lily tersenyum lebar, air mukanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar kebahagiaan.

Dan ketika kamu memeluk anakmu, membisikkan padanya betapa kamu menyayanginya dan mendengar bahwa dia juga menyayangimu dengan kuota dua kali lipat, kamu merasakan rasa syukur yang amat sangat.

Kamu tidak peduli apakah kamu akan menjadi nomor satu atau nomor dua dalam hidupnya. Kamu tidak akan pernah lagi berprasangka bahwa anakmu menimbang-nimbang antara kamu dan suaminya. Kamu tidak akan pernah lagi meragukan anakmu dan yakin bahwa nomor berapapun kamu di dalam hatinya, posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun, oleh apapun.

Karena kamu adalah seorang ibu.

FIN


End file.
